The catalytic epoxidation of olefins over supported silver catalysts, yielding the corresponding olefin oxide, has been known for a long time. Conventional silver-based catalysts have provided the olefin oxides with notoriously low selectivity. For example, when using conventional catalysts in the epoxidation of ethylene, the selectivity towards ethylene oxide, expressed as a fraction of the ethylene converted, does not reach values above the 6/7 or 85.7 mole-% limit. Therefore, this limit has long been considered to be the theoretically maximal selectivity of this reaction, based on the stoichiometry of the reaction equation7C2H4+6O2=>6C2H4O+2CO2+2H2O,cf. Kirk-Othmer's Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd ed., Vol. 9, 1980, p. 445.
The selectivity determines to a large extent the economical attractiveness of an epoxidation process. For example, one percent improvement in the selectivity of the epoxidation process can reduce the yearly operating costs of a large scale ethylene oxide plant substantially.
The olefin oxide produced by the epoxidation process may be reacted with water, an alcohol or an amine to form a 1,2-diol, a 1,2-diol ether or an alkanolamine. Thus, 1,2-diols, 1,2-diol ethers and alkanolamines may be produced in a multi-step process comprising olefin epoxidation and converting the formed olefin oxide with water, an alcohol or an amine. Any improvement in the selectivity of the epoxidation process can also reduce the yearly operating costs in the overall process for the production of a 1,2-diol, a 1,2-diol ether or an alkanolamine.
Modern silver-based epoxidation catalysts are highly selective towards olefin oxide production. When using the modern catalysts in the epoxidation of ethylene the selectivity towards ethylene oxide can reach values above the 6/7 or 85.7 mole-% limit referred to. Such highly selective catalysts comprise, in addition to silver, a selectivity enhancing dopant which may be selected from rhenium, molybdenum, tungsten and nitrate- or nitrite-forming compounds, cf. for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,394 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,105.